


Ino VS Sakura

by 2Wedensay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blood and Gore, Evil, F/F, Futanari, Hate Fuck, Mutilation, OOC, Ryona, Smut, Snuff, Stripping, ball busting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24385759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Wedensay/pseuds/2Wedensay
Summary: REQUESTED BY “M”Ino and Sakura have been rivals ever since they were kids. They’ve always tried to put down the other whether that be with their looks or their ability. After their battle in their first Chunin exams they made a bet.A bit which would change the course of the lives of whoever lost.To win, you had to beat the other person in a fight. A one on one duel like in their Chunin exams all those years ago. Now since the village had mostly recovered from Pain’s attack, Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka finally have the chance to have that fight
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	1. The Fight

You sure you want to do this?” Ino asked, a false bravado in her voice. She was showing off and twirled a kunai in her hand, doing her best to make it look effortless. Sakura cracked her knuckles, a determined look on her face.

“Oh yeah! Rematch time.” The rematch she was referring to was from their fight they had back when they were doing their first Chunin exams. They were barely older than kids back then and it had ended in an even stalemate. Since then, they’d had a few skirmishes against one another but training and other Shinobi work had always taken priority. Believe it or not, this was the first time they’d been able to properly fight each other since then.

The Leaf village had almost fully recovered from Pain’s attack and for once the world seemed to be at relative peace. The two 16 year olds stood in a small clearing in the forest on the edge of the village. The competitive streak that had developed in their childhood had all led to this moment. Sakura felt her cock twitch with anticipation.

“Same deal as last time?” She asked and Ino smirked, a knowing look on her face.

“Same deal.” They both got into their battle stances. They stared down each other. There was a single gust of wind. They charged towards one another, yelling as they did so. Sakura struck first. She sent a powerful punch towards her blonde haired friend, who jumped out of the way of it. The pink haired girl realised this, smiled and continued her punch anyway. The momentum of the swing sent her fist into the ground below them.

Due to her immense strength, the earth was kicked up and rocks shattered, creating a crater. She had channeled her chakra unto that blow and if It had connected with Ino it probably would have been game over for her. The remaining force from the punch transferred into the air and the gust of wind that came from that blew up Ino’s skirt. Sakura looked up and chuckled at the sight.

“Of course you wouldn’t be wearing panties.” Sakura got into her battle stance again as the blonde’s feet made contact with the ground. She winked back at her and grabbed another kunai from the pouch on her hip.

“I like the freedom of it. Besides one less piece of clothing to take off right?” The pink haired girl just scoffed.

“Whatever you say. At least I know my dick’s bigger than yours!” She swung again and again Ino dodged. However this time instead of jumping away, the blonde ducked under her fist and moved towards her opponent. She slashed upwards with her kunai, a moved that forced Sakura to go on the back foot and try and get away.

Fortunately the weapon never made contact with the pink haired girl’s skin but her clothes were a completely different story. It tore through her top and sports bra, splitting them both open down the middle with surgical precision. Sakura was momentarily embarrassed at her exposed chest but simply growled and jumped back once again, further putting distance between the two teenage girls.

Ino smirked,  
“You know I’d rather actually have some breasts than an extra inch in my dick!” She groped one of her own to emphasise her point. The pink haired girl scowled angrily, she had breasts! They were just modest! They might not float in water like Hinata’s but they were still there!  
She was drawn out of her thoughts by a kunai thrown by the blonde. Now they were apart, Ino was standing casually once again since Sakura didn’t have much in terms of ranged abilities. It seemed like the Yamanaka posed sexually subconsciously as she played with the hem of her skirt.

“I bet you think you’re so cool Ino-Pig.” Sakura charged, “but I’m gonna leave you looking like a piece of shit!” The blonde graced herself, her kunai ready. The pink haired girl swung her arm in what looked to be a powerful right hook…which turned out to be a dummy as she shifted her weight and quickly jabbed with her left hand. Luckily, Ino had quick reflexes. But they weren’t quick enough and even though she jumped away, she wouldn’t get away Scot-free. The fist wouldn’t connect but Sakura opened her gloved hand and her fingers made contact with her opponent’s skirt. She gripped it hard and it as well as her kunai and shuriken pouch tore away. 

The blonde landed gracefully, her cock swung between her thighs, now she only had the one kunai in her hand. She tightened her grip on it. The pink haired girl held the ruined article of clothing up, taunting the other girl. 

“Not so cocky now are you?” She said and proceeded to use her immense strength to chuck it and her weapons far away from their battle zone. Ino took a deep breath as Sakura cracked her knuckles again.

“You think you’re chakra control makes you so special, don’t you Forehead?” There was a determined look in the blonde’s face as she opened her eyes. “Well anyone can do it!” Now Ino charged. Her round ass jiggling as she did so. The pink haired girl just gestured with two fingers for her to come over, clearly not worried. She was wrong. The blonde employed the same strategy that her opponent had moments ago. She sent a dummy slash towards Sakura’s head which she prepared to block so she could catch her arm, but Ino ducked under her guard. She moved past her, turned and channeled all of her chakra into her free hand. With immense power she spanked the pink haired girl’s tight, athletic ass. She gripped onto her shorts and panties as she did so and tore them off in the process. Finally the blonde slashed with her kunai against Sakura’s back, cutting her and tearing her top to pieces.

The move had taken more effort from the blonde than she thought and she jumped back once again in order to be out of the other girl’s range. She looked at the underwear in her hand and smiled. Now that was a Jounin level move right there.

“Owwwie!!!” Sakura exclaimed as she bounced on the spot, her cock bounced with her. She rubbed her ass as she tried to smooth the sting. There was a red hand print forming from where Ino had struck and small amounts of blood dribbled down from the wound on her back. She gradually turned round as the blonde caught her breath. She looked furious. “I’m going to make you pay for that!”

Ino raised her kunai. Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, the loose dirt being thrown into the air and creating, for a brief second a small cloud of dust. She slammed her fist again, again another cloud of dust. She had a plan. The pink haired girl continuously slammed her fists into the ground again and again and started running over, the dust hiding her true presence. Ino gulped, this was bad. If she couldn’t see Sakura then she couldn’t know where her attack was coming from and she was a goner! Maybe she could use one of her kekkai genkai justsus? But she needed time and focus to do that! The pink haired girl was dramatically shortening the distance between her and the blonde.

Ino decided to just hold her ground, rely on her taijutsu and get ready to jump away again if worst came to worst. Sakura was only 5 metres away…4 metres…3 metres…2…1…Nothing. The blonde blinked for a second, the dust cloud was on her but Sakura wasn’t standing in front of her. 

“Down here…” She heard but before she could even adjust her vision, Sakura, who had crouched down and stopped when she had reached her opponent, jumped up. She seized the blonde by her breasts and lifted her into the air by them. “Got you bitch!” Ino screamed in pain and dropped her kunai while the pink haired girl just roughly squeeze and twisted the soft flesh of her chest. “I ought to rip these things off!” Her fingers dig through the material of her purple top and she started giving bruises to her bare flesh. Ino grit her teeth and tried to stop screaming so she wouldn’t give the other girl the satisfaction of hearing her in pain.

“I’m going to knock you teeth out!” The blonde growled as her leg, unexpectedly, kicked up and caught Sakura tight under the chin. This stunned her and she fell back a few steps, dropping Ino in the process. This time, she landed badly and fell to her knees, her top falling to the ground around her. Now they were both naked. She picked up her kunai and the pink haired girl regathered her bearings. Their eyes met.

They clashed. Striking, dodging, blocking, countering. Breasts bounced. Asses jiggled. Cocks swung. Sweat dripped. Eventually Ino swung her kunai towards Sakura in a backhand grip and the pink haired girl caught the blonde by the wrist. They stood there, panting. Whoever made the next move would win the fight and, more importantly, win the bet.

What was the bet? Whoever wins gets to do whatever they want to the other person. Anything at all. So, it left only one question. Who would win?


	2. Sakura Wins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested. Ino’s victory will also come as well so don’t worry.

Sakura didn’t hesitate. She smiled as she crushed Ino’s wrist in her hand with her immense strength. The blonde cried out in pain and the kunai fell from her now unusable hand. The pink haired girl squealed in joy.

“Aww no jutsus now!” She casually kicked the kunai away. “And no weapons!” Ino’s legs gave out from under her and she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. “I win! I win! I win!” The pink haired girl cheered. “You know what that means?” 

Ino shook her head frantically,  
“Please! Be kind! Don’t do this!” She begged her hand still being held up by Sakura, who slowly knelt down to her level. A smile on her face.

“Oh, but I want to.” She let go of the blonde’s hand and flipped her backwards and Ino yelped as she was made to lay on her shoulders. Sakura folded her over with her legs spread, touching the ground next to her face. Her cock was floppy and defenceless.

Sakura’s hand gripped Ino’s scrotum.  
“Time to bust these balls so you’ll never have any kids!” The pink haired girl knelt on Ino’s hands so she couldn’t use them to stop her. The blonde struggled desperately, her chest bouncing frantically.

“Please! No! Not that! Anything but that!” Sakura innocently grabbed one of her testicles between her thumb and forefinger. She squeezed. It exploded like a water balloon. Immense, unbearable pain filled Ino’s body. Every fibre of her being felt like it was on fire.

“Ahhhhhh! Oh Go! Oh God! It hurts! Stop! Sakura stop!” The blonde yelled, loud enough that she began to lose her voice. Sakura just giggled. Sliding her finger around her scrotum, lazily finding her other and now only testicle.

“Now, time for you to say bye-bye to the other one!” Like with the last one, she held it between her thumb and forefinger.

“Sakura! Please!” The pink haired girl crushed it. “It hurts! You’re killing me!” The blonde cried. Her scrotum now hung loosely as it was filled with mush. She would struggle to and perhaps never have an erection again. Although that didn’t matter since Sakura still had something else she wanted to do. She stood up and got off of the girl, who immediately coiled into the fatal position and desperately tried to relieve the unbearable pain in her penis.

“No more! No more. Please, no more.” Ino babbled incoherently. Sakura just “comfortingly wrapped her arms around her.”

“Ino, you know what the bet was. We agreed on it, remember?” 

“Y..Yeah.”

“I get to do anything. Anything I want.” Her hands started moving downwards again, towards the blonde’s genitalia.

“Uh huh.” Ino started sobbing. She didn’t go for the penis this time. This time she just traced her fingers around the other girl’s groin. “Haven’t you done enough? I can’t have babies.” Sakura just shook her head.

“Not from your dick anyway…” She had found her targets. Each of her index fingers pushed down on the skin directly below the blonde’s right abs. “You still have your ovaries!” Once more Ino screamed in pain as the pink haired girl’s fingers pushed the skin downwards and crushed them as well. She chuckled as the blonde writhed in pain.

“I want you dead Ino.” 

“I don’t want to die!” Sakura just chuckled.

“You’d do the same to me. Don’t lie.” The pink haired girl lifted her friend up into a standing position, her back towards her. By now, Sakura’s penis was getting hard. She rubbed it against the blonde, who was paralysed with fear, in order to get a full erection. Her hands moved from Ino’s sides to around her neck in a choke style hold.

“Sakura…please…” She thrusted inside of her. 6 inches fitting nicely inside of the blonde’s pussy. She tightened her grip around her throat. 

“No ones around Ino. You’re going to die naked and alone.” She whispered into her ear as she raped her. Her dick hammered away at her and Ino tears only increased. She’d seen Sakura snap countless shinobi necks. Her’s would be no different. 

Sakura’s grip gradually tightened. It was coming. Ino was lost for words. The pink haired girl’s pace increased. With a grunt, she channeled chakra into her arms and—

SNAP

Ino’s neck twisted to the side at a horrible angle, her tongue out and her eyes wide in shock. Sakura felt herself coming close to an orgasm and immediately let go fo the blonde, who fell forward and landed with a thud. She used her hands, the same hands that had just killed her rival, to jerk herself off and finally she came. She shot her load all over Ino’s corpse, her semen splattering over her skin. She sighed in content and placed one of her bare feet on the blonde’s face. 

She put her weight on it and pushed it into the dirt, mud seeping into its open mouth. She used it as a stepping stone and walked over the corpse and away, back to the village. She wouldn’t be found for a while and when she was people would assume she was just killed by a random shinobi from another village.

Sakura chuckled as she thought of Ino for the final time in her life.  
“Dumb bitch…” 


	3. Ino Wins

Ino didn’t hesitate. She smiled as she sent a high kick to Sakura’s face, one which made her let go of her wrist and allow her to stab her deeply in the stomach. She twisted the kunai and then ripped it out which left a messy hole inside of her opponent. The pink haired girl screamed in pain and jumped back, already channeling chakra into her hand so she could heal the wound.

This gave the blonde her chance. As Sakura healed herself, Ino focused, channeled her own chakra and used the Yamanaka kekkai genkai. By the time her opponent realised what was going on it was too late. The jutsu she was about to unleash on the pink haired girl was of her own design and it would win her the fight. Period.

“Mind lock jutsu!” Ino yelled as she made a hand sign and aimed at Sakura. The justsu connected with her and instantly, she was paralysed. Her eyes went wide with fear as, with all her strength, she struggled to move. Nothing. Her fight or flight reflex’s kicked in. Nothing. Her body started pumping massive amounts of adrenaline. Nothing. Ino could see the girl sweat from the exertion, she laughed.

“It’s over Sakura. I’ve won.” The blonde sauntered over, completely lowering her guard and relaxing. She’d won. “You can’t move your own boy, only I can do that.” Ino demonstrated by grabbing the hand that the pink haired girl was using to heal herself. She removed from the now non existent would like there was no resistance at all and even made Sakura slap herself with said arm. For the blonde she was malleable while Sakura felt like she was made of stone. “I developed this jutsu after practicing with Shikamaru for all these years. Although not as good as his shadow paralysis jutsu, it’s still pretty good, don’t you think?”

Ino heard Sakura growl through her closed mouth, no doubt attempting to curse her. The blonde just chuckled and let her free hand rest on the pink haired girl’s hip as she loosely spun the kunai in the other. 

“Now what to do? What to do?” Her hand slowly traced over to Sakura’s ass and gave it a playful squeeze. “What do I want to do with you since I won?” She smiled, “I think we both know the answer to that.”

Sakura’s expression never changed due to the jutsu but the little whimper that escaped her gave Ino all the information she needed to hear. The pink haired girl was terrified. The blonde let go of her opponents ass and wrapped her hand around her own penis. She went back to her usual, casually and somewhat sexual pose and began to jerk herself off. She got up to a full erection a smile on her face from thinking about what she was going to do.

She formed a hand sign,  
“Partial release!” She called out and Sakura gasped as she regained control of her face. Tears instantly started spilling from her eyes.

“Ino wait! Don’t do this.” The pink haired girl cried as the other girl spread her immobilised legs, leaving her in a half crouched position.

“But I want to Sakura. I want to do so much more than just rape you as well since I can do anything I want!” The blonde held the edge of the kunai to the other girl’s throat.

“No! Raping me is enough. I won’t let you do anything more!” She frantically shook her head, borderline hyperventilating. Ino didn’t flinch. She simply dragged the kunai lightly over the pink haired girl’s body, not deep enough to cut but she pressed hard enough that it was very uncomfortable. She let the blade move lower and lower, until it was between her legs. The blonde chuckled as she flicked the pink haired girl’s cock to the side.

“Why don’t I start by making sure you can’t have sex!” She pushed Sakura onto her back. She fell, screaming all the way. However her head caught a sharp rock as she landed on the dirt which made her see stars. Ino took this moment to get down and lie on top of the dazzled pink haired girl. She raised her hips and pressed her penis against Sakura’s tight asshole. The blonde also placed the tip of the kunai against the pink haired girl’s pussy, she balanced it there with the back pressing against her abdomen. She slapped the girl’s face in order to get her full attention. She had won the bet so she wanted to savour her victory.

“Sakura! Wake up you bitch!” She gave her one extra hard slap that seemed to finally bring the girl back to her senses. Once there, Sakura immediately felt the kunai and cock pressing against her. She started screaming.

“No! Don’t! I’m begging you!” The pink haired girl cried, completely breaking down.

“That’s right Sakura, beg for me.” Ino moaned as she thrusted, her cock and the kunai plunging inside of her ass and pussy respectively. Sakura threw her head back and screamed in pain. The blade of the kunai cut the pink haired girl’s sensitive insides and that was only from one thrust. The blonde, who was thoroughly enjoying the other girl’s pain, thrusted again and again. Her cock stretching the pink haired girl’s tight asshole and completely and utterly destroying her pussy. 

“It hurts! It hurts!” Sakura screamed. 

“Good!” Ino yelled. 

This kept up for a few minutes until the blonde was sure that the other girl’s nether regions were completely unusable. She pulled back and flicked her hair over her shoulder, winking at Sakura as she did so. The blonde roughly removed the kunai and stared in awe at the bloody mess that was the pussy or now former pussy of Sakura Haruno, who was just sobbing uncontrollably.

Ino’s arms wrapped around the pink haired girl and hugged her.  
“Now let me get rid of that penis you were bragging about.” She lifted her into a kneeling position, putting her arms at her side. The pink haired girl begged her body to move but nothing happened. As the blonde spread her legs slightly and moved her dick so it was lying out in front of her, the reality of the situation hit her. The blonde raised her kunai. She was going to cut it off!

“Ino please! Anything else! Do anything else! It’s the now the only way I could ever kids!” The pink haired girl pleaded desperately.

“Who wants anymore Sakura’s to be running around. I’m doing Konohagakure a favour.” She made a hand sign. “Full mindlock!” The other girl’s movement was now lessened even more. Now all she could do was breathe. She couldn’t cry, she couldn’t blink and she couldn’t look away. Sakura Haruno was forced to stare at her penis.

“Bye-bye little Sakura.” Ino teased as she brought the kunai down. It sliced through with a horribly wet sound. The pink haired girl went into shock and blood began to puddle between her legs. The blonde picked up the now severed penis and dangled it in front of their faces. She made a hand sign. “Full release!” Sakura howled like an animal. She crumpled, fell on her back and moved her hands between her legs, doing everything in her power to stop the blood and to stop the pain.

Ino lazily threw the penis away.

“Now Sakura time for you to die.” She said all too casually. Ino performed different hand signs, she was using a different jutsu.

“Wait!”

“Brain damage jutsu!” The pink haired girl changed instantly as the jutsu did just what it’s name implied. She seized up but then her limbs went loose, splaying out around her. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as blood now dripped from her nose and ears. 

“Mheehhhhhh!” And other noises escaped Sakura’s mouth. She was now severely incapacitated. Ino started laughing as she began to jerk herself again, edging herself to an orgasm.

“Looks like someone’s now just a retard!” She said callously. “I might as well finish you off now.” Sakura “struggled.” She was utterly powerless and Ino wrapped her legs around her loose body. The pink haired girl’s eyes were unfocused with one looking one way and the other staring in the complete opposite direction.

“Mheehhh! gheeeh!” The pink haired girl “said” as the blonde’s thighs wrapped tightly around her throat, restricting the airway. With a grunt, Ino thrusted her cock into the other girl’s mouth, knowing there was no chance she could even operate her jaw. She fondled her own balls and moaned as she came. Her thick semen blasted down Sakura’s throat and that combined with the jutsu itself and her thighs meant that the pink haired girl most definitely couldn’t breathe.

It didn’t take long. But soon Sakura’s lips went blue, she stopped moving, noises stopped escaping her. Blood still dropped and poured but at a much lesser rate. Just as life left her Ino uttered one final phrase as she looked over to Konohagakure, thinking about the future.

“…Dumb bitch…” She chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Vote in the comments at the end for who wins.
> 
> Also feel free to make requests, I will do my best to accommodate them for future stories.
> 
> All the best  
> 2Wedensay


End file.
